Tie Me Down
by LeighBisLove
Summary: Sonny likes a song. Chad doesn't understand why. Channy. One-shot. I suck at summaries. Please read. :


**_Okay so this is my first Sonny With A Chance story. Its also only my 2nd one-shot. So I'm really sorry if it sucks. Jus tthought i'd try it and see how I like it. Constructive critism is welcome. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, Sonny and Chad would've gotten together a LONG time ago. I also do not own the songs or anything else in this story. Just the idea. (and Zac lol)_**

* * *

_She aint gone tie me down_

_why you on the road_

_wanted all the shirts all the hats all the clothes_

_what you want right now_

_what up right now_

_I think you need to close your mouth _

_cuz you aint gone tie me down_

Sonny Munroe pulled into Condor Studios parking lot, the top on her convertible rolled down, singing along to the song on the radio.

As she pulled into her parking place, she could help but look at the teen jerkthrob in the space next to her.

He was staring at her with this thoughtful look on his face. She shrugged it off and walked into the studio.

Later that day, after eating lunch, Sonny was back in her room listening to music when Chad waltzed in without knocking.

Sonny with her back turned, oblivious to the teen heart throb standing behind her, continued to sing along to the radio.

_Cuz I aint gone put up with you_

_talking bout how she makes you uncomfortable _

_I mean, shit Im only 17 and um _

_a perfect couples only in a dream _

_and right now Im pretty much away for this relationship_

_I think you should wait for it,_

_I mean later we can try things out but not right now cuz_

_She aint gone tie me down_

_why you on the road_

_wanted all the shirts all the hats all the clothes_

_what you want right now_

_what up right now_

_I think you need to close your mouth _

_cuz you aint gone tie me down_

The blonde let out a sigh and walked over to the stereo cutting it off. Sonny jumped and spun around.

**Chad's POV**

"Oh its you. What do you want Chad?" she asked, cutting the radio back on after turning it down a bit.

"Why Sonny?" I asked softly.

"What do you mean? Why what?" she asked looking cutely confused.

"Why do you like that song? Why do you even give it the respect of taking time to listen to it?"

"I-I, Its a good song. I like it." she replied still looking confused.

"Whats the matter with me liking a song?" she looked up at me with those dark brown eyes.

"I just don't see why you like it. All it talks about is a guy obviously not caring about his girlfriend. A guy who is enough of a dusche bag to tell his girlfriend that he's not gonna put up with his her expecting him to be faithful. I think women deserve a little more respect. I would never talk to my girl like that." I said, stepping closer to her, and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Wow Chad. I never expected that from you. But honestly, thats all the kind of music the radio ever plays these days." she said looking at me expecting an argument.

"I actually made you a cd of songs that aren't anything like that." I smiled down at her.

"Really? That's really sweet Chad," she whispered as she took the cd from my hands. Just then, as I was about to lean in, a guy walked through the door. The guy came up and wrapped his arms around Sonny.

"See you later Monroe" I said, my attitude slightly changing, thinking about what I just almost did.

"Bye?" Sonny said.

"That's what I said. Gotta problem hearing Monroe?" I said hatefully.

"God Chad, why do you have to be such a jerk?" She yelled back.

**Sonny's POV**

"Hey Zac, thanks for coming to see me, but I kinda need to be alone right now." I said sighing.

"Sure thing. Feel better little sis," my big brother said as he walked out my door.

I stood up and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a mini cd player and earbuds. Then I went and grabbed the cd Taking a minute to glance over the cover. The cover had the title on it.

"Songs that describe my Sonshine"

I gasped at the title and immediately played the first song.

All together there were 15 songs on the cd. I went through playing each one and writing it down.

_Nothing on You – B.O.B._

_You're Beautiful – James Blunt_

_Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls_

_Walking Behind Enemy Lines – Demi Lovato_

_Hate How Much I Love You – Rihanna & NeYo_

_No Air – Chris Brown & Jordin Sparks_

_Please Be Mine – Jonas Brothers_

_The Little Things – Colbie Caillat_

_Two is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift_

_Far Away – Nickelback_

_Fly With Me – Jonas Brothers_

_God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You- *NSYNC_

_Thunder – Boys Like Girls_

_Ultraviolet - Stiff Dylans_

_Hero – _

_What You Mean To Me - _

I couldn't figure out who sung the last 2 songs, but they were both beautiful. What am I supposed to do now? I like him, but how do I know this isn't some joke? Ugh. I can't take it, I've gotta find out.

**Regular POV**

After pacing back and forth in her room for about 15 minutes, the petite brunette finally reached a decision, pacing out of the room, grabbing the empty cd case on her way.

Before she knew it, she looked up and found herself in front of Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room door. She hesitantly brought her hand up to knock on the door, silently preparing her speech.

As the door swung open, her speech was quickly forgotten as she pushed herself onto him, locking her lips with his. As shocked as he was, he quickly reacted, picking her up as she wound her legs around his waist.

He turned and carried her to his couch, kicking the dressing room door shut as he went. As they were kissing, and Chad was making marks that would be questioned by their castmates later on, he pulled away looking into her eyes.

"What?" she asked curiously. "You know, I would love to be tied down by you," he grinned being pulled by his tie back into the kiss.

* * *

_**I know it's not the best, but it's my first Sonny With a Chance story. And Its only the 2nd one-shot I've ever done, so hopefully the next will be better. 3rd times the charm right? Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Whitni**_


End file.
